Alianzas, Cuentos de la Luna Llena (Drake x Eirene)
by Asderely
Summary: One-shoot romántico desde la vista de Drake, por que prefiero su ship son Eirene que verla a ella con Seaben.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aca7d0baeb1d433205b2ee8eb46e4225"Lo siento, fiel compañera. Te prometí aquel día cuando te cargué por primera vez en mi hombro que estaría siempre para tí. Recuerdo que te así con fuerza bajo el brillo luminiscente de las estrellas mientras la luna nos observaba, envidiosa de nuestras aventuras. Te prometí que si llegaba un lejano día en el que mis manos no estuvieran a tu merced, siempre dispuestas a acariciar tu cuerpo, o mi voz dispuesta a tus cantos, sería porque me hubieran encerrado en lejanas tierras sin posibilidad de moverme y a tí te hubiera roto el más salvaje de los bárbaros, y, aún así, hallaría el modo de volver a tu asilo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5cd171bdc111a92a161f78f2b27b6791"Pero ahora tengo que olvidarte unos instantes mientras tú protestas a mi espalda, lanzando quejidos que se pierden en el viento mientras este, ceremonioso, aguarda silbando entre los árboles. Porque estoy con ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c94a651b388a439016b531eaf8d06953"Eirene, con sus ropas de hombre pero sin el arco a su espalda, mira el arrollo susurrando por debajo de nuestros pies como una vez lo hizo mi hermana en su infancia. Mi rostro se contorsiona levemente. Pensar en Inair duele, más de lo que puedo aparentar. Ver que no me deja acercarme por temor a que yo, un desconocido para ella, le haga daño, y en cambio se acurruca al lado de Lowell, el fiel sirviente de Mab, quien la encarceló y la liberó. Suspiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a49fc238ac8c21d2154c8bff178d825d"Se supone que no debería pensar en estas cosas. No hoy. No esta noche al menos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee8d61ddaf1607b93c4f0f42ce13772d"La elfa me mira, curiosa. Supongo que no he sido tan silencioso como creía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b90ceb41e99e3188068649e655ed3be2"-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cb1adbe998d0f03fc2f6ff155664e16"-Solo pensaba. En Inair, en Mab... En todo al fin y al cabo.- me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia. Todo volvió a quedarse en un cómodo silencio nada más interrumpido por el ruido del agua de fondo, arrullándonos como una canción de cuna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1f5a7e3dbca9af029f332d6baff52e6"Entonces noto algo en el brazo. Al desviar la mirada me encuentro con que Eirene apoya la cabeza en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados, relajada. Parece como una ninfa de los bosques durmiendo, con su cabello de sombras revoloteando a su alrededor al compás de la brisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5104dc562e42e7b60d8979dd552dbccd"Estuvimos un rato así, ella sin moverse y yo maravillándome con la oportunidad de mirarla hasta que subió los párpados, descubriéndome e iniciándonos en un concurso de miradas que, dado el tamaño de nuestros orgullos, ninguno pensaba perder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d17d6655a867565dc9c04032281b6b25"Subo una mano a su rostro levantándole la barbilla y besándola suavemente, aún sin cerrar los ojos. Ella en un principio se sobresalta, tensa, pero pronto me corresponde y se deja llevar, aún sin tampoco alejar la mirada. Tenaz hasta la médula./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5406068491ec72c629d281e43958b306"Le quito el cabello del rostro y apoyo mi frente en la suya. Este es el momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93a583a97435a171a3e90893ca5c24c6"-Eirene,- murmuro- sé que estás casada con Seaben. Pero quiero pedirte que estés toda la vida conmigo. Te amo con todo mi corazón, eres lo más importante para mí, lo único que he amado y amaré nunca- ya está. Lo había dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tú te callas, espectante a su respuesta, igual que yo. Ella se retira hacias atrás, sonrojada hasta la punta de sus orejas y con la mirada sorprendida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="421368193965bbe2b28d41ab41e4fa7e"-Aún no me he olvidado de que me mentiste,- cierra los ojos- y de que eres un sucio embustero y un idiota- algo dentro de mí se rompe. La poca esperanza que podía haber reunido se desvanece mientras las estrellas, presurosas e irritantes, se ríen de mi suerte. Claro, como me podía haber perdonado en tan poco tiempo. Me reprocho una vez más el haber sido tan estúpido e insensato como para mentirle y ocultarle mi procedencia y mi objetivo aquí. Y entonces, aún con un poco de color en sus mejillas y sus párpados firmemente cerrados, susurra- Y por eso mismo no sé por qué quiero decirte que sí, Drake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="54bf2bbad3d529afd5c6cfbda991905e"Mi rostro se ilumina como si estuviera bajo el sol del mediodía. Eufórico, le cojo el rostro con las dos manos y le estampo un apasionado beso en sus suaves y cremosos labios. Por un momento, tengo la sensación de que la furia de Mab, la memoria de mi hermana y El Tirano, gobernante en Astrea, se desvanecen a mi alrededor para solo dejarla a ella. A Eirene, quien, a mi par, me besa volcando todo el corazón en ese mínimo contacto de nuestra anatomía. Ella me pasa las manos por el cuello, rozándote; tú, enfadada, lanzas notas sueltas al aire. Me separo de la elfa para quitarte suavemente de mi espalda, después, sin demora, vuelvo por esos labios de rosas en ese rostro arrebolado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8cee46fd16199ca39d083e16aa846262"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¨Me gustaría quedarme así por siempre¨/em pienso abrazándola mientras paso mi boca por su cuello en una caricia que la hace estremecerse a ella y, podría jurar, hasta a las estrellas promiscuas que nos observan./p 


End file.
